KOKORO
by ThreeGirlsOneAccount
Summary: It was just a robot that was made by a bright and lonely scientist, you could say his creation was a miracle.  -Twoshot-
1. KOKORO

.Kokoro-Keseki.  
><em>It was just a robot that was made but a bright but lonely scientist<br>_"Just abit more tweaking and..." The young scientist adjusted a few more cords. "Done!"  
>The female humanoid robot opened her eyes.<br>_You could say his creation was...a miracle.  
><em>"Yes! I did it!" The scientist smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Hello there!"  
>She only stared at it, then stared back at her creator.<br>"...Heh." He sighed and slowly put his hand down.  
><em>But there was still one thing missing.<br>_"Oh! I have lots to show you!" The scientist said, grabbing a shovel and a small potted tree he had sitting next to the door. "I'm glad you were born this time of year! It's when the cherry blossoms are in bloom!" He seemed very excited, like a child. Actually, you could call him a child; he would be turning 14 soon.  
><em>One thing you cannot duplicate<br>_"Come on now! We have to finish this before it gets dark!" He was beaming.  
>The robot nodded and followed after him.<br>"Here we go!" He stopped, putting the shovel and plant down.  
>The scientist started digging a hole.<br>"What are you doing?" The robot asked.  
>"I'm planting a cherry blossom tree, now is the perfect time to do it!"<br>"Okay."  
>Once the hole was deep enough, he picked up the plant and set it in the hole. "I can't wait for you to see when they are in bloom! You'll love it!"<br>"What is 'love'?"  
><em>It is what they call a heart, the missing program.<br>_"Oh, love?" He put the shovel down. "It's... It's like when you get a warm feeling in your stomach, and you can't stop looking at the thing that made you feel that way."  
>"I do not understand."<br>"Heh, I didn't expect you to." He ruffled her hair. (Scene his creation was taller then himself, he had to get on his toes.) "You see, humanity is a beautiful thing, and having emotions makes it all the better. That's why I've already started a special project for you."  
>"What is it?" She asked.<br>"It's called 'KOKORO', in other words, your heart. I hope I can finish it soon though..." He looked down, as if deep in thought. "Oh! I forgot to tell you your name!"  
>"What is it?"<br>"Rin Kagamine." He said. "Oh, it's already getting dark, we better go back home." He took her by the hand and led her to the small house he called home.  
><em>Several hundred years past scene that day; I am alone, with my creator gone..<em>  
>The miracle robot looked around the empty house. It really needed a good dusting... Spider webs were all over the now cracked walls and dust covered the PC monitor. She went and got the duster out of the closet and started to dust. She was careful around the PC; her creator said that was one of the most important things in making the KOKORO, he also said it was one of his most important things, besides her, of course.<br>After she finished dusting, she walked over to the door, (well, where it used to be, after awhile, it eventually fell off) and looked out at the cherry blossom tree. She did this every day, as her creator told her too.  
><em><em>"Now that it's planted, you and I can look out every day to see how big it's gotten! Pretty soon, we'll have a lot of beautiful sakura flowers!"<em>  
><em>It was now a large tree, clearly over 100 years old.  
><em>I want to know...<br>_She silently walked outside to look at the tree. The shovel that her creator had used to plant it was, surprisingly, it was still there, in the exact same spot he left it.  
><em>What that man had been...<br>_She walked closer to the shovel. It was very rusty, and it looked like it would turn to dust if you even touched it...  
><em>Making for me, until the end of his life...<br>_After some time of standing still and looking up at the blossoms on the tree, she turned to go back inside.  
>The PC turned on, which was odd, considering it hadn't been plugged in...<br>She walked over to the PC and looked at the screen.  
>"The miracle begins...!" The screen read.<br>Slowly, she placed a hand on the screen_.  
>Why did you treat me so kindly? I did not understand then.<br>_Images popped up on the screen of a girl who looked just like herself with a boy that looked just like her creator. They both looked very young, maybe ten years old.  
>Then an image popped up of that same girl in the hospital, smiling weakly at the robot...<p>

Then, finally, a picture of a gravestone reading "Rin Kagamine." A boy was sitting in front of it, tears running down his pale face.  
>"...I-I..." The miracle robot hunched over as tears ran down her cheeks.<br>_Why am I shaking like this? Why wont these tears stop?  
><em>She put a hand over her chest and felt a beat against her palm.  
><em>Is this what I had hoped for? My very own Kokoro...?<em>


	2. KESEKI

__It was just a robot that was made by a very bright and lonely scientist..._  
><em>"I can't wait to finish this..." A young man said, sitting down at his desk and resting his face in his hands. In front of him was a rough sketch of mechanical parts and a girl. He was hoping to finish the main part of his project today. The scientist brushed his blond bangs out of his face and wrote a few more notes. "I can't wait for her to be done."  
>A female android was standing in the corner, a few wires attached to the headphones on her head.<br>He stood up and waked over to her. She was taller than him, with short blond locks and a large bow in her hair.  
>He smiled and plugged in a few more cords. "Just a bit more tweaking and..." He plugged in the last one. "Done!"<br>_You could say his creation was...  
><em>The young scientist penitently waited for the android's system to start up. After a few seconds, she opened her large blue eyes and blinked at her creator.  
><em>A <em>_miracle.__  
><em>"Yes! I did it!" He exclaimed. The android tilted her head slightly. "Oh!" He then turned towards her, and held out his hand. "Hello there!" She looked down at his hand, then back up at the scientist.  
>"Heh..." He lowered his hand.<br>__But there was still one thing missing, one thing you cannot duplicate, it is what we call a 'heart'. The missing program._  
><em>"Oh! I have a lot to show you!" He smiled. "I'm glad you woke up this time of year, it's the perfect time to plant cherry blossom trees!"  
>The 'miracle' robot watched as the boy grabbed a shovel and a small potted plant. "Follow me!" He called, already out the door.<br>She only nodded and slowly followed behind.  
>Once they were both standing on a large hill, the young scientist smiled and put the pot down.<br>_I want to teach, and share with her the happiness and sadness of mankind...  
><em>"What are you doing?" The robot asked.  
>"I'm about to plant that tree." He replied, starting to dig a hole with the shovel he brought along.<br>She nodded and silently watched him dig.  
>Once a decent sized hole was dug, he carefully took the plant out of the pot and placed it in the hole. "I can't wait until you see when the cherry blossoms are in bloom! You'll love it!"<br>"What is love?" The robot asked.  
>"It's... It's like when you get a warm feeling in your stomach, and you can't stop looking at the thing that made you feel that way." He answered.<br>"I do not understand." She tilted her head slightly.  
>"Heh, I didn't expect you to." He walked over to his creation and ruffled her hair.<br>_The miracle scientist makes a wish.  
><em>"You see, humanity is a beautiful thing, and having emotions makes it all the better." He started. "That's why I've already started a special project for you."  
>"What is it?"<br>"It's called 'KOKORO', in other words, your heart. I hope I can finish it soon though..."  
>He looked down, as if in deep thought. "Oh, it's starting to get dark, come on." He took her hand in his and led her to a small building.<br>_As time passes, only distress continues..  
><em>The scientist sat down at his desk and put his face in his hands. About a week had passed scene Rin Kagamine, the miracle robot, was created. It had been a rather stressful week for him, though. He was working almost non-stop to make Rin her 'KOKORO.' It was even harder though, because all day he had a horrible headache and felt dizzy... Someone lightly tapped on his shoulder. He lifted his face from his hands and turned towards the robot. "You are acting strange." She said. "Are you okay?"  
>"Fine-"The scientist suddenly went into a coughing fit.<br>"What is wrong?" She asked, bending down so she could look him in the face.  
>He shakily pulled one of his hands away from his mouth. Blood was on it. "I-It's alright... It's nothing..."<br>"It's hemoptysis. It can seriously endanger a human's health. The blood is coming from the respiratory tract. Therefore, it sometimes leads to death of asphyxiation." Rin said, examining his hand.  
>With tears forming in his eyes, he quickly pulled the miracle robot into a tight hug, and started crying on her shoulder.<br>"Is there something wrong with my analysis?"  
>He tried to reply, but all that came out was not understandable blubbers.<br>_For him, time isn't infinite, but right now, she doesn't understand...  
><em>The miracle scientist soon died after that day at only 14 years old. However, he knew that the robot would get her heart...even if he didn't get the chance to see it for himself...

__"Len! ~" Rin ran up and hugged her twin brother from behind, almost knocking him down. "Eheh..." He tried to pull his sister off, but she held on. "What is it?"  
>"It's our birthday, dummy! How can you forget?" She hugged him tighter, trying to purposely hurt him.<br>"I didn't forget!" He tried to get her off of him again, but it was a failed attempt.  
>"Good. Because I got you a present and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get me one in return." She let go and skipped off, going to get Len's gift. He smiled and quietly slid a little black box out of his pocket. He'd been saving up all the money he could find for the past month now trying to buy it.<br>"Ready? ~" Rin asked, skipping over to him, hands behind her back.  
>"Yup!"<br>"On the count of three. Ready? One... two... THREE!"  
>They both held out their gifts. Rin had a large yellow box with a blue bow on it, while Len just had his small box.<br>They exchanged gifts. Rin, of course, was the first to open hers. It was a small heart necklace. "Oh! It's so pretty! Thank you Len! ~" She hugged him tightly, not giving him a chance to open his gift. "I lo~ve youuu!"  
>"I love you too!"<br>He lost his beloved twin sister exactly a year after that.__

The miracle robot, now alone, began to wonder what 'KOKORO' was. After a few hundred years, that curiosity grew larger and she was determined to know what the scientist had been making for her.  
>She quickly found out.<br>"...I-I..." The miracle robot hunched over as tears ran down her cheeks.  
><em>Why am I shaking like this? Why won't this tears stop?<br>_She put a hand over her chest and felt a beat against her palm.  
><em>Is this what I had hoped for? My very own KOKORO?<br>_The robot slowly turned to look at the empty room, and saw her creator's lab coat... in the exact place he had left it that day...  
>Rin walked over to it and gently placed a hand on it.<br>_KOKORO, a wonder, a wonder, KOKORO  
><em>_He taught me how to be happy.  
><em>_A wonder, KOKORO, KOKORO, a wonder  
><em>_He taught me how to feel true sorrow.  
><em>Something inside her snapped.  
>"Len," she said softly, slowly running her hand over the tattered lab coat. "Len, Len..." she repeated her voice slowly getting louder.<br>"W-Why did you have to leave me alone! I miss you!"  
><em>How meaningful and heart breaking it all is...!<br>_She let out a loud sob, clutching the coat close to her chest.  
>After some time of silently crying, she shakily stood up from her spot on the floor and walked out of the house. After about ten minuets of walking, the robot approached a small gravestone with the name "Len Kagamine" written on it.<br>_I am now starting to understand the reason I was born, being all alone all this time must of been depressing..  
><em>She sat down in front of the grave stone, staring at it with tear filled eyes.

__The day after her creation, the scientist led her to a cliff, over looking a large city.  
>He sat down in the grass, looking as if he wanted to tell her something.<br>She sat down in front of her creator. "Rin, I want you to understand something before I forget to tell you."  
>"What is it?"<br>"It's about your KOKORO. It's worried me that I may not be able to complete it in my lifetime."  
>"It will be okay. I'm running properly without it."<br>He chuckled. "But still, there's always room for improvement."  
>She nodded, even though she didn't fully understand what he was saying.<br>Wind ruffled his blond hair. "Ah, it's starting to get windy, come on, we better get back." He stood up and held his hand out, waiting for Rin to take it.  
>She only stared up at it.<br>"Heh, I guess I need to teach you what to do when someone holds their hand out." He gently took her hand in his.__

Now the robot sat in the exact same spot as that day, her empty hand reaching upwards.  
><em>I was supposed to take your hand, but I didn't even say a word!<br>__No words, yes, on that day and that time, my KOKORO was always there, but now it's overflowing!_  
>"Now I can say...! True words... And I am, dedicating them to you!" The robot sang, a small smile spreading across her lips.<p>

Red letters spread across her vision:  
><strong>Sending Message:<strong>  
><strong>From RinTORin<strong>

A young scientist was just finishing up his creation, about to start her up, when a voice sang behind him.  
><em>"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for giving me life to this wonderful world! Thank you! Thank you!"<br>_He turned around to face the source of the singing, the computer that the robot was connected to.  
>A girl that looked exactly like the robot standing before him was crying, a smile spread across her lips.<br>_"I will sing of you forever!"  
><em>The young scientist smiled and wrapped his creation, whom was just starting up, in a hug.

_"__Ahh~__Ahh~__Ah-!__" _The headphones on Rin's head shattered, and she collapsed, sadly laughing.  
><em><em>It was exactly a miracle, the robot who obtained a heart kept singing. She sang all of her feelings. However, the miracle only lasted a short time, for the KOKORO was far too big for her. The machine shorted out and was never to move again, however, at the last moment, her face was filled with a smile, she truly did...look like an angel.<em>_"Thank you...brother."


End file.
